


A Brief Announcement

by bastanubis29



Series: #Nomin: The pure couple we deserve [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Just an announcement, M/M, NaNoWriMo, genie au, it's kinda important though, so i wanted to let ya'll know, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: Literally just an announcement. No fanfic here. Letting ya'll know about my nanowrimo project





	A Brief Announcement

Hey ya'll,

 

It's me. Sorry I've been really inactive on nomin stuff, but school hit hard and I just haven't had the time. Despite this, I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this year, and here's the exciting part: I'm turning Yellow Roses Mean Freedom into a full-length story!

I can't wait to get started on this project, and I'm so excited to know what you guys think.

(I'm making creative decisions right now, if you want to give me your two-cents, hit me up on twitter. I've got polls going on a few aspects of the universe. https://twitter.com/bastanubis29)

Leave me a comment or something to help me be motivated to write!

 

Thanks so much, and sorry for the break in content. I will probably post at least one new nomin oneshot before November starts.

 

-Bastanubis29


End file.
